This invention is a refinement or improvement of the generally looping strap-like connector of U.S. Pat. No. 4872242, which discloses a flexible strap-like connector wherein randomly cut lengths of one of the connector could be nested into and gripped by the "C" shaped cross section of the opposite end of the connector.
FIGS. 1 and 11 of that patent disclosed a generally round split tubular connector which could be manufactured in a diameter similar to a string, cord or lightweight rope. Those connectors could connect without the need of a knot. The connection would not have the bulk of a knot which would be desirable in certain applications. The connector could easily be peeled apart at the point of connection in order to tighten or loosen the connector more readily than if a knot was used. A major and unique advantage of the connector would be that the connection can be accomplished at any random point along the longitudinal length of the connector; however, lateral connection would require precise alignment. Currently, the only non-adhesive connector which allows a longitudinal and lateral random connection is a hook and loop type connector, sometimes marketed under the name "VELCRO." Hook and loop connectors do not lend themselves to string, cord or lightweight rope applications. Typically, most hook and loop applications involve repeated connections wherein the connector is connected, more or less randomly, longitudinally and laterally, at the same point. Ease of connection is facilitated because precise alignment and manipulation are not required. In most applications the purpose of hook and loop connectors is primarily to control longitudinal movement in one direction. An equally strong connection is provided in all directions but is unnecessary. Increased shear strength in the requires direction may necessitate more surface area of hook and loop connector than desirable. Shear strength of hook and loop type connectors can be improved by increasing the diameter and strength of the hooks and/or loops; however the greater resistance to disconnection for many consumer applications would not be desirable. Moreover, for many applications, accidental connection is unavoidable and undesirable. Hook and loop connectors do not work well with certain looping materials such as sweaters, as they may be accidentally connected with the material. Additional problems would be that they could be fouled with lint and fibers and weaken too quickly with use. Because of these and other reasons, zippers, buttons, snaps, buckles, hooks, etc., are the connectors of choice for many applications.
There is need for reliable, easily produced extruded or molded, strong connectors of the types hereinafter described which are reusable, longitudinally and laterally adjustable, have greater shear strength per square inch than hook and loop connectors, are easily disconnected, do not tend to accidentally connect, do not have hooks which could accidentally hook on to loop material or collect lint or fibers and which provide an improved alternate method of connection for certain applications.